User talk:Casecr
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Casecr page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 18:55, April 17, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Blocked This account or IP address has been blocked for 1 year due to inappropriate fan fiction and comments regarding violent behavior. The block will expire on administrator's discretion. For information as to why this is not allowed, refer to the Simplified ruleset and the Block policy. If you feel this block was placed in error, leave a message on your Talk page as to why you feel the block should be lifted. —RRabbit42 20:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) FREEDOM OF SPEECH! i did not know i was going to far , you see im inventing a speacial kind of fanfiction called kidslashers - it is the basis of hybriding horror movie type villians to kids cartoon , besides its just fanfic wich means i am safe as long as i use a discliamer . so if it was intended to be fanfic i could decide its rateing its suposed to be rated t fanfic - plus it was also my therory of what happened to ferbs mother . on fanfic i can write pretty much anything . plus no mader how disturbing my storys are that gives you no right to abuse my expiarament . also just becuse you dont enjoy my storys doesnt mean that other people don't . pluss theres been deaths on kid shows before espisally disney movie's example bambis mom . the idea of the jack charater came when i herd the ledgend of springheeled jack and the history of jack the ripper , and the irish tale of old jack . i simply mixed them togeather for my (in my own words) aristic expiariment by combining the 80's horror movie's with kid shows . so please dont judge me to harshly becuse of my idea, do remeber however its simply fanfiction . im not the only one doing this you know - i have a friend writeing a "fright night" spoof for icarly . to learn more about kidslashers look up horror genre on kid shows on fanfic .com and look for rated t ........... those storys are also kidslashers but thier writers wernt shunned like me , so at least expire the block in at least 6 weeks for me ........im new in the world of fanfiction ........ so please dont shun me ......... : Fan fiction is not allowed here because there are so many other places you can post it. In addition, a character that is a murderer is not appropriate for this wiki, and probably not on other wikis dedicated to children's TV shows. If you want to continue this, you should do so on a site like FanFiction.net that allows you to give your story an appropriate rating, and allows users to filter out rating levels they are not interested in. : I may be willing to remove the block so you can continue editing here if you agree to not discuss characters like this any more. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) agreed but of course .... i will agree not to discuss any murderer on this website kid shows are for monsters . i agree not to discuss the antagonist's of my kidslashers but i will put them on any fanfiction website . but can you atleast be reasonable to my side of the deal ........ i agree not to dicuss my charaters but can i atleast advertise my kidslashers? if you say no i understand ......... but i can express my opinion right ? now i know jack the ripper or springheeled jack ( did you hear that ledgend ?) is for fanfiction of kid shows and not the kid shows themselves ............ one last qeustion - HOW do you picture my "jack" chater to look like . long story short i promise to leave fanficion were it belongs if you stoop my punishment for the first 2 weeks of sumer . : After discussing the matter with the other admins, we have concluded that your interest in death is contrary to the goals of this wiki. The block will remain in place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) understood i understand completely . only time ill be on this website is for info . im only going to edit on other wikis...... if im editing on a kidshow wiki i'll keep it STRICTLY apropriate ......... ill save my inapropriates on wikis for shows like - well i can't really say becuse i dont want this website into a copyright lawsuite .......... but am i still alowwed to do research on this website as long as im not editing ? becuse i dont have famliy channel and i really want to know whats going on the t.v show...... so see you next year . bye ...... : Reading/doing research is allowed. There are better things for you to spend your time on than your stated interests, but that's your decision, not mine. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC)